What's Love?
by sweetiepie08
Summary: "What's love?" little 4-year-old Marik asked. Why do 4-year-olds always ask the more difficult questions?


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Just something short and cute. Thank my cold for finally making me put it up. Good can come from your throat feeling like you swallowed sandpaper.

* * *

><p>"Sister, what's love?" little 4-year-old Marik asked.<p>

The boy's older sister looked up from the ancient scroll she was studying and turned to her little brother. The child looked up with big curious eyes. His shifting feet told her he was reaching the end of his patience but his desire for the knowledge made him wait longer than normal.

"Love?" Ishizu repeated.

The boy nodded. "Every night before bed, you say 'I love you' but I don't know what that is."

"Well…" the girl started, trying to find the right words herself. She pulled the child, who was only four years younger than her, onto her lap a she began to explain. "Love is when you care very much for someone else."

Strangely, the boy looked disappointed by the news. "But, what if I want to love two people? Will I have to care less about someone?"

Ishizu couldn't help but laugh at the child's innocent query. "No, of course not." She replied. "You can love two people equally as strongly. Love is infinite."

"What does that word mean sister?" Marik asked. "Infi…iniffy…"

"Infinite." She finished for him. "It means that no matter how many new people you love, you don't have to take any love away from the others. You can always have more than enough love for everyone."

The boy seemed to ponder this for a while. "So, I can love two people a whole lot."

"Yes" she answered, beginning to stroke his hair.

"Can I love 3 people, and still not love anybody less?"

"Yes." She answered again.

"What about a hundred people?"

"There will still be enough for everyone."

Marik pondered this for a little while longer. His sister watched him in amusement. The inquisitive child seemed to want to know more each day and she was more than happy to answer his questions when she could.

After a moment, the boy suddenly leapt forward and hugged his sister tightly. "I love you, sister."

The sudden action surprised her for a moment, but then she thought it shouldn't have. Her brother was just full of surprises. Gently she returned the hug. "I love you too, Marik."

Satisfied, the boy hopped of her lap and started out of the room.

"Marik, where are you going?" She called when he reached the door.

The child turned his head and smiled. "I have to go find Odion."

Ishizu smiled as her brother ran out of sight.

[-]

Marik ran into the library where Odion was busy putting some scrolls away.

"Odion!"

The sudden child's voice would have startled anyone but Odion. The boy often came running to find him when he learned something new. More often than not, it was something Odion already knew, but he listened anyway.

"Odion! Want to know what sister just told me?" Marik asked tugging on Odion's arm.

"Sure." He answered back, as always.

"She told me about love!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up and knocking some scrolls down in the process. "Oops, sorry…"

Odion sighed. "That's alright." The young man picked the child up and sat him at a desk where he (hopefully) couldn't cause any more damage.

"Well, anyway she told me love is when you really care about someone a whole lot." Marik continued, not missing a beat. As most children are, he sure was good at running his little mouth.

"Oh, really?" he said offering his usual response.

The boy nodded excitedly. "Uh huh, and she also said love was…inifi…in-eh-fa…in…fin…ite. Infinite!" he smiled proudly at using a 'grown-up' word. "Do you know what that means Odion?"

"Yes, I know what it means." Although it didn't matter if he said 'yes' or 'no.' Marik was going to explain anyway.

"It means that I can love two people and still love them both whole lot."

"That's interesting." He answered, continuing his chores.

The little boy got quiet for a moment, so Odion went to picking up and organizing the scrolls Marik knocked over. When he knelt down to pick some up, he found himself wrapped in Marik's little arms.

"I love you, Odion."


End file.
